gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)
I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) is a song originally sung by Whitney Houston that is featured in the 17th episode of the third season, Dance with Somebody. It is sung by Brittany and Santana. As part of the Glee Club assignment was to sing Whitney Houston, Brittany and Santana perform the song. Brittany starts off singing in the choir room with New Directions and it moves towards the Auditorium where they both dance with the Cheerios. Lyrics Brittany: I wanna dance! Clocks strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away I've done alright up till now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls my lonely heart calls Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Girls: Somebody who somebody who Santana: Somebody who loves me Girls: Somebody who somebody who Santana: To hold me in her arms oh Brittany: I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last Brittany and Santana: So when the night falls My lonely heart calls. Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana: Ohhhh, ohhhh Come on baby, hahahaha Brittany: Ooh! Yeah! Santana: Now get with this, hahaha Woaah Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: With me girl? Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance Santana: Say you wanna dance? Uh huh Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Trivia *To accommodate Brittany and Santana's relationship, the lyrics are subtly altered, replacing 'his' with 'her', 'man' with 'woman', etc. This is one of the few songs that this has happened in. *First Brittany duet of the season. *This song is the first duet sung by Brittany and Santana in this season, but is not their first time singing together. They sang Run The World (Girls), but that song is a Brittany solo, not a duet. *This is the second duet sung by Brittany and Santana, the first was Me Against The Music. *The line "my lonely heart calls" is being replaced by the original lyrics "my loneliness calls". *Heather was not supposed to be in many of the shots in the auditorium, but she fought to be in them. Gallery DWS12.png DWS11.png DWS10.png DWS9.png DWS8.png DWS7.png DWS6.png DWS5.png DWS4.png DWS3.png DWS2.png DWS1.png IWDWS2.png IWDWS3.png IWDWS.png Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce